The Summer of '73
by CollisionStar
Summary: From "Almost Famous", Penny Lane reflcts upon life before leaving for Morocco.


The Summer of '73 I do not own these people or events, though I wish I did. Oh, I wish so. Enjoy!  
  
Morocco. I had never been there before, but it seemed exotic enough. At least it was a whole ocean away. I suddenly wanted to be there right now and not be stuck waiting for the long flight ahead.  
  
I turned my head and stared out the tiny window. Through the dark glass, I could see into the airport. People waited in the hard, plastic chairs. Waiting for their planes, waiting for other people, just waiting. The seconds of their lives ticking slowly away, moments that I knew would never return to them. I wonder if they knew it too. All I could do was watch them from my seat. A small part of me wished a familiar face would appear. Someone would rush down the aisle and grab me, pulling me into their body. "Don't go, Penny. Stay here.with me." They would whisper softly, pleadingly into my ear, their breath tickling across my face. As the words twirled around in my head like smoke, I got a sick feeling in the very bottom of my stomach.  
  
Who? Who would do that? Did I really see Russell coming to save me? I told myself I never wanted to see him again. Not that I was mad at him. Not truly mad, I could never be that way with Russell. I knew it was the responsible thing to do. I had always told the other Band-Aids that you never take it seriously, and you'll never get hurt. That was rule number one! How could I have let them all down? Hell, I let myself down. I guess you can't just keep it all fun and games, even when you try hard to do just that.  
  
William. Did I ever want to see him again? No, but not because of the same reasons. William was everything predictable. Russell had hurt me. I thought he was something that he wasn't. I could not face William again because I was the one who had hurt him. I just didn't do that. Me, Penny Lane, cause harm to someone's emotional well being. I don't think I'd have the courage to look him in his eyes. God, I thought, why can't I put feeling away? They just don't mix with rock & roll!  
  
I let my blonde curls fall over my face as my eyes watered up. Oh, Lady, I scolded myself, don't be such a baby. I couldn't stop the liquid from spilling down my cheeks. I thought about the night with the Quays. I don't remember anything, but I woke up with William sleeping beside me, one arm around my shoulders. What a guy. And I'll never forget walking through the park on his arm, the sky clouded gray. I told him my real name. Something I'd never told even Russell. Sapphire said Opi saved my life. He was in love with me.  
  
All the people on the plane had begun to settle into their seats. I could only look down at my hands. That's why I was going an ocean away. I was running away, actually. I sniffed. I looked out the window again.  
  
I could have slept with William. I didn't, even when I had the chance. Maybe it was because, deep down, I think I loved him too. I couldn't deal with it. It scared me because I thought I loved Russell. I flew off to wherever he was, always by his side. I remember him not on stage, but when he's playing soft, sweet guitar in his old beat-up jeans. When he was busy composing drunken songs to me, while I watched his slender fingers strum away. I remember all our late nights, him and I. Nothing but "Penny, you inspire me. You are my muse. Penny.I don't know if I love you, but it's closer to that then anything." I am not sure if it was all lies, but I know now it wasn't the whole truth.  
  
The plane started to lurch forward. I pressed my hand against the chilly, plexi-glass window. I tried to watch the runway through the tears still lingering on my eyelashes. I needed a new crowd, a new look, I just wanted something different. When I get to Morocco, I'm going to take a deep breath and inhale all the dusty airs and foreign spices. Then, I'm going to write down everything that happened this summer. The good, the bad, and even when it was ugly. Don't cry again Lady, I tell myself. I do. I don't even bother to hide it now. The rock life seemed so glamorous, but it's gritty. I had been nothing but a damn groupie posing as something, someone important. Yeah.right.  
  
I wiped my face with my hand. I pulled my address book from my purse and flipped to Miller. I pulled out a pen and postcard. I figure I can mail it as soon as I land. I think I'll say sorry you couldn't come along. As soon as I'm home, I thought, I already know where life will take me. 


End file.
